Together
by Creassya1
Summary: This is a C/M story. They are married with two children and one on the way. This story is about their life and how they go together.
1. Our Story

OUR STORY  
  
By Creassya  
  
  
This is my "Together" series. It's a little different from my other series. Chandler and Monica are married with two children and another one on the way. Throughout this series Chandler and Monica will take us through what they went through, how they got together, what it took for them stay together, and ultimately, the sacrifices they made to end up together. Enjoy the series  
  
  
Through layers of sleep, I felt someone watching me. I forced my eyes to open and saw my son Codie looking at me. He often did this in the morning on the weekends. He was always the first person awake. For a two year old, he wasn't that bad. He just found it difficult to be still. I lifted my head up as he rubbed his eyes. I picked him up and sat him on my lap. He leaned his head against my chest as I held him in my arms. Monica turned over and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hi sweetie."  
  
"Morning honey," I said smiling.  
  
"I was talking to Codie," she said grinning.  
  
"Morning mommy."  
  
"Want something to eat?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Monica answered.  
  
"I was talking to Codie."  
  
Monica smiled.  
  
"Well, you guys want breakfast?"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"It's okay. You know I don't mind."  
  
Monica slowly rose from the bed. She was four months pregnant and beginning to show. Being that we already have two boys, we're hoping for a girl. I followed Monica downstairs and into the kitchen with Codie in my arms. While we were sitting at the kitchen table, Chandler, Jr. our four year old, walked into the kitchen. I smiled at him. Chandler, Jr. reminded me of Joey. Whenever he smelled food he came running.  
  
When Chandler sat at the table, I turned around and smiled.   
  
"Look at my three handsome men," I said.  
  
Codie wanted to get out of Chandler's lap, so he let him down. He came over to me and I picked him up. He would often hold my leg while I cooked. He barely let me out of his sight. He followed me all over the house, and cried when he couldn't find me. Chandler and I had just bought this house a month after I found out that I was pregnant again, which was three months ago. Codie was always able to find me when we still lived in the apartment. Now that we're in a house, he goes from room to room trying to locate me. I kissed him on the cheek and put him down. He stood right next to me while I cooked.   
  
When breakfast was served, we all sat down at the kitchen table to eat. Chandler and I looked at each other and then at our two boys. I put my hand on my stomach. Soon we'll have another person here with us. Life is normal now. Chandler and I are happily married with two beautiful children and another on the way. This pregnancy is different from the other two. This baby was planned. Once we had decided to have another baby, it didn't take long for me to get pregnant. When the decision was made to expand our family, we started looking for a house. It took us six months to find what we wanted. We thought that living in Long Island was better than raising the kids in the apartment. They like that they can play in the backyard and ride bikes. Chandler was teaching Chandler, Jr. to ride, and Codie rode his bike with training wheels. Everything in our life is good, but it wasn't all wonderful. Here's our story........  
  
I was sitting in the coffeehouse with Rachel when Chandler walked in. He went to the counter and came over and sat next to me. He had a sad and pitiful look on his face. Rachel and I could tell that from the expression on his face that his date from the other night wasn't successful.  
  
"The date didn't go so well huh?"  
  
"Does it show?"  
  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"Story of my life."  
  
"Come on. The next date will be better," Rachel said.  
  
"Rach, this is me, Chandler."  
  
"Stop that Chandler," I said.  
  
"All right. I won't go on about me being a loser."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
I smiled at him. We knew better than to ask what happened. I was really curious to see what type of excuse he'd come up with this time as to why he didn't like the girl. I told myself I'd ask what happened later.  
  
Later that night, while I was cleaning the apartment, Chandler walked in.  
  
"Chandler, I've been dying to find out what happened on your date last night."  
  
"Nothing happened really. She just didn't talk enough."  
  
"Didn't you know that before you went out with her?"  
  
"Well......  
  
"Chandler."  
  
"I know what your thinking," he said, sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
"It's a compulsion."  
  
He smiled and I watched his face. Chandler was hurting underneath that smile. I didn't tell him that I could see the pain that he was hiding, but I wanted to. Any woman would be lucky to have him, I thought to myself. But he didn't see that. Sure he had issues when it came to relationships, but he had a lot to offer. While I was looking into his eyes, I felt as if I was looking into his soul. I then noticed that I wasn't just looking into his eyes. He was looking into mine. It really freaked me out. I turned my gaze away from him and got up from the table. I went over to the sink to finish up the rest of the dishes and could feel his eyes on me. He got up from his seat and Rachel walked in with Phoebe.  
  
I don't know what came over me that day, but I rose from the kitchen table, all ready to place my hands on her waist and kiss her. It freaked me out. Nothing could ever happen between us, I thought to myself. Feeling awkward, I left. I walked into my and Joey's apartment and went straight to my room. I was a little surprised at myself for what I was about to do. I was about to kiss Monica and reveal how I felt about her. I told myself that I would forget about how I felt about her ever since I spent Thanksgiving with them back when Ross and I were in college. I felt that since I was able to manage that all those years that I could still forget my feelings. I couldn't have been more wrong. From that point on, my attraction to Monica only became stronger.   
  
Later that night, I sat in my room thinking about my life. I thought about how I wanted the perfect man in my life. I wanted marriage and children in my future. I wanted stability. When thinking about those things, Chandler entered my mind. I had to admit to myself that I was becoming more and more attracted to him. I decided right then and there that I wouldn't worry too much about it anymore. I was certain that my feelings would somehow disappear. It happened before. While deep in thought, Rachel came into my room and sat on the bed.  
  
"Hey Mon."  
  
"Are you just getting home?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Should I even ask how it went?"  
  
"It was okay, for a first date."  
  
"Are you going out with him again?" I asked.  
  
"We're going out next week."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I like him. He seems like a nice guy."  
  
"So, when do we get to meet him?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Did you kiss him?"  
  
"No, but I wanted to. So, what did you do tonight?"  
  
"Just stayed here and cleaned the apartment."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
I wanted to tell Rachel what I was thinking, but I wasn't sure she'd understand. Instead, we talked about her date. While she was describing how wonderful he is, my mind kept drifting back to Chandler's eyes and smile and how wonderful he is. I was really trying to listen to Rachel and I felt bad that I wasn't really paying attention to everything she was saying. I was glad that she didn't notice. When I tuned back into what she was talking about, I began to feel really sad and alone. The feeling of sadness and loneliness sometimes came over me that way, leaving me feeling absolutely helpless. After Rachel finished telling me about her date, she looked at her watch and remember that she was supposed to call him. She got up from the bed and left my room. I hated to feel lonely and I really needed someone to talk to. I know there was only one person who would completely understand the way I was feeling.  
  
I sat in my chair channel surfing when I heard someone enter the apartment. I turned around and noticed that it was Monica. She had a sad look on her face. She walked over and stood in front of me. I got up from my chair and looked her in the face. Without a word, I slid my arms around her waist and held her in my arms. I gently rubbed her back and could hear her sigh. When we pulled apart she smiled.  
  
"I really needed that," she said.  
  
"So did I."  
  
I sat back down in my chair and she sat on my lap like she had done many times before. I held her tightly as she leaned her head against my shoulder. She was breathing softly against my neck. I closed my eyes, wanting to kiss her.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you Chandler. You always know how I'm feeling without even having to ask."  
  
"I'll always be here," I said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I know."  
  
I didn't have to tell Chandler what was on my mind or what was bothering me because I knew that he understood. I felt really comfortable in his arms and wanted to stay there.  
  
"Where's Joey?"  
  
"He's spending the night out. Why?"  
  
"I guess I just want you to myself."  
  
I smiled to myself. Something was happening between us. Something more than friendship. I knew that she felt it too from the way she was looking at me earlier. It had been building for a while. I wanted to hold in my arms the entire night. She was so soft and warm.   
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's going on between us?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"I know you feel it."  
  
She lifted her head up to look at me. I touched her face without thinking.  
  
"I feel it."  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against mine.  
  
"I definitely feel it," I whispered.  
  
  
STAY TUNED AS CHANDLER AND MONICA CONTINUE TO TAKE US THROUGH HOW THEY GOT "TOGETHER"  
  
ATTRACTION SO STRONG......IS NEXT 


	2. Attraction So Strong

ATTRACTION SO STRONG  
  
BY CREASSYA  
  
  
This takes place after Our Story. Chandler and Monica have already taken us through their emotions before getting together. While looking at how happy their family life is now, there forced to often reflect on the events in which brought them to where they are today. To the outside eye, things may seem as though Chandler and Monica were blissful from the start. But according to them, things weren't so simple.   
WARNING (NC-17) FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!  
  
  
I didn't know what made me express myself to Chandler. Yes, I do. I couldn't hide how I felt anymore. There I was, sitting on his lap, talking. Suddenly I wanted his lips touching mine. I wanted him touching me. I wanted him inside me. I couldn't tell him that, but I felt like it. I was so close to getting up, grabbing him by the hand, taking him into his room, and making love to him like I've never made love to anyone before. I still remember the look in his eyes.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"Y'know...this...isn't...."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take advantage of you."  
  
"I'm the one who started this."  
  
"Right," he said, grinning.  
  
I reluctantly got off his lap and stood in front of him. He took me by the hand and said....  
  
"I wouldn't hold this against you."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"I'll be here when you feel the need to do this again."  
  
"I just might take you up on that offer."  
  
"Please do."  
  
I smiled and forced myself to walk out of the apartment. I think that if I would have stayed there a second longer, we would have had sex right then and there in that chair. Chandler had no idea how much I was turned on by him. When I walked back into my and Rachel's apartment, I stood against the door and sighed. I had to fight the urge not to go back across the hall. I stood there thinking that sleeping with him wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to do. Plus, I was really fascinated and curious about him. Not fighting the urge anymore, I released my back from against the door. I put my hand on the doorknob, and opened the door. I stood outside his and Joey's apartment for a few seconds, then walked into the apartment. He was no longer sitting in his chair.   
  
"What I am I doing?" I asked myself, aloud.  
  
I noticed that his room door was left open, but the bathroom door was closed. I stood there in the kitchen at the counter waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. I tapped my finger against the counter nervously. Somehow, I knew that something was about to happen between us. For a split second I almost lost my nerve and thought about walking back out of the apartment. But I wanted so much to be with him and I wasn't about to let fear and nervousness get in the way. He's mine tonight, I thought to myself. I walked into his room slowly and stood against the wall so that he wouldn't see me right away. I heard the door open to the bathroom, but he didn't come into the room right away. He went and sat back in his chair and turned on the TV. I didn't know whether or not to come out of the room. I was so nervous that I decided to stay there. I needed to calm down. While waiting for him to come into his room, I though to myself, What if he turns me down? That can't be. He just told me that he'll here when I decide to change my mind. Why am I even doing this? The longer I stood there in his room, the more nervous and anxious I became. I waited in his room for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually ten minutes. I heard him turn off the TV and then he finally entered the room. He noticed me seconds later, but he was startled. He put his hand to his heart and sighed in relief that I wasn't a mass murderer.  
  
"Monica."  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you. I just thought I'd take you up on that offer."  
  
I smiled at the shocked expression on his face. I was shaking, my heart was racing, and I was extremely aroused by him. I slowly walked over to him and closed the door. He turned on the small lamp on his nightstand. We looked into each other's eyes and without hesitation, I rose my hands to his gorgeous face as he placed his hands at my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair and placed my mouth and tongue on his neck. He held me tighter against him while I was sucking on his neck. As his hands found my butt, I rose my head to look into his face once again, and seconds later we shared our first kiss. He pressed me harder against him when my tongue entered his mouth. My tongue was exploring the inside of his mouth as our tongues touched. I ran my tongue over, under and around his, slowly. His right hand left my butt and was cradling the back of my head. The kiss became slower and slower. I was completely turned on and I wanted him so bad. The nervous feeling had suddenly disappeared. The need to feel Chandler inside me had taken over. With the kiss becoming more passionate by the second, and his left hand caressing my butt, I felt myself becoming wet. I also felt Chandler's manhood rise at the same time. We were both more than ready for intercourse.  
  
I couldn't remember another time, when I wanted someone as much I wanted Monica that night. I reluctantly removed my mouth from hers. I touched her face with my right hand, while slowly unbuttoning her jeans with my left. I was looking her up and down as she kept her eyes focused on me. I removed my hand from her face and slid her jeans off. I looked at her as she stood in front me. When she was about to take her shirt off, I took her by the hands, and placed them at her sides. She was wearing a light pink buttoned down shirt. I undid each buttoned slowly. When I was finished unbuttoning her shirt, I slid the shirt off her arms and let it fall to the floor. She stood in front of me wearing her bra and panties. She was so beautiful. After I removed her panties, I placed my hand on her stomach and slowly rose it up to her breasts. As I touched her breasts she said.....  
  
"I want you so bad Chandler."  
  
I could see that she did. At the slightest touch I gave her, her breathing increased, and she gazed at me as she couldn't wait to tear my clothes off. The feeling was mutual, believe me. When I removed my hands from her breasts, she began taking off my clothes just as slowly as I had taken off hers. She placed her hands at my waist and slowly slid my shirt up. While sliding my shirt up, she started kissing my stomach starting from my naval. As she slid the shirt above my chest her mouth moved over my nipples with her tongue moving in a circular motion. Seconds later, she lifted the shirt over my head and let it fall to the floor. She gave me soft pecks on the lips as she started taking off my sweat pants. She slid them down past my butt and placed her hand on me. While she ran her hand over me, I wanted so much to throw her down on the bed, spread her legs, and enter her. I forced myself to remain calm. As her hand stroked me, I put my hands to her face and passionately kissed her. I held her face in my hands as her hands moved a little below me. I let out a soft moan. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to take it. I think she sensed that because she removed her hand from down there.  
  
I placed my hands on her waist and ran my tongue over her breasts slowly. Then in between them. She put her hands in my hair as I slowly moved down toward her stomach, naval, and then her middle. I got down on my knees and lifted up her left leg. She grabbed my hair as my tongue found its way inside her. I kept my tongue inside her until I felt she couldn't take anymore standing up. I removed my face from between her legs and stood up. She backed up and sat down on the bed. I looked at her and touched her face before kneeling back down. She laid back as I caressed her thighs. I bent her knees and spread her legs. I put my face between her legs and soon she was moaning softly as my tongue moved inside her. I spread her legs a little further apart and began to move my tongue in and out of her slowly. When I began to push my tongue in and out of her a little faster, she was going crazy. She was wiping her head from side to side, calling out my name, telling me how good I felt, and grabbing my hair. After about ten minutes, I guess she couldn't take it anymore because she said.....  
  
"Chandler, stop. Please stop. I want you. I want you inside right now."  
  
I stopped and smiled at her. Then continued on for a few more seconds.  
  
"Chandler please. I'm about to come," she moaned.  
  
As soon as she said that to me, I immediately got up. I needed to be inside her now. My sweat pants were still pulled down around my butt, she I slid them off. She scooted back until she was on the pillow. I got on the bed and lowered myself on her. Not even a second later, I entered her. She felt incredible the moment I pushed myself inside her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we kissed. She seemed satisfied once I moving around inside her and so was I. I guess I had more built up sexual tension than I realized. When my lips left hers she said....  
  
"It feels so good to have inside me Chandler."  
  
"It feel good to be inside you," I said.   
  
Chandler's hands moved over every inch of me. I laid on my back enjoying his slow thrusts. While he was making love to me, I couldn't believe that I was actually having doubts earlier about sleeping with him. With each thrust he was pushing himself deeper inside me and I absolutely loved it. My hands were at his waist. When he pushed into himself into me, stopped for a few seconds, and started moving in a circular motion, I lost it. I grabbed his butt as I was climaxing. Forty-give minutes later his thrusts were harder, but not fast. He felt so amazing. When I sensed that he was about to climax, I began to move along with him. While moving with him, his moaning increased and he called out my name as he climaxed. He remained on top of me as I caressed his hair.  
  
"So that's what I've been missing," I said.  
  
"How long have you been wanting it?" He asked, looking at me.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
He placed a soft and gentle kiss on my mouth and smiled.  
  
"So have I. What made you decided to do this tonight?"  
  
"I couldn't resist you anymore."  
  
"Good for me," he said.  
  
I smiled and we kissed again and hugged each other tightly. He laid on top of me for ten minutes while we talked. Before getting off me he said...  
  
"Am I getting too heavy for you?"  
  
"No. I like you being inside of me, even if you're not moving."  
  
"I do too. That's why I'm reluctant to pull out," he said, grinning.  
  
"We can stay like this for a couple more minutes," I said.  
  
"Good, cause I'm not ready to pull out yet. It feels nice and warm in here."  
  
I laughed as he touched my face. Minutes lately he reluctantly got up and laid on his side next to me.  
  
"How long were you waiting in here earlier?"  
  
"Forever. Ten minutes. I was starting to think you wouldn't come in here."  
  
"You just would have had to come out and get me."  
  
"Oh I would have."  
  
"Was I that good?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You couldn't tell?"  
  
"Well, women know how to fake it."  
  
"I wouldn't do that with you."  
  
  
NEXT........WANTING TO BE NEAR YOU 


	3. Wanting To Be Near Near You

WANTING TO BE NEAR YOU  
BY CREASSYA  
This takes place after Attraction So Strong. Chandler and Monica take us through the first time they slept together. Their sexual experience together was great for them, but now they're forced to evaluate their friendship and their feelings for one another.   
I watched Monica as she dressed Codie. I smile spread across my face. When she was done dressing him, he gave her a hug and a kiss. He adored Monica. He came over to me and gave me a hug before running out of the room.. When he left, Monica walked over and stood in front of me as I remained seated on the bed. I put both hands on her stomach as she touched my face. She was now five months pregnant. Before she leaned in to kiss me, Chandler Jr. walked in.  
"Mom, where are my socks?"  
"I put them on your bed."  
"I don't see them."  
Codie came back in the room with socks on his hands as if they were mittens.  
"Why don't you ask Codie where they are?" Chandler said, grinning.  
Chandler Jr. turned around and noticed his socks on his brother's hands. He got mad and snatched them off. He walked out of the room and Codie followed him. He was hitting him as they left the room.  
"Mom, will you get your son!" He yelled from the hall.  
"Codie, stop bothering your brother."  
"Okay mommy."  
I placed my hands at her waist as she ruffled my hair. She was wrapped in a pink towel and her hair was wet. I looked at my gorgeous wife and stood up. I ran my hands through her long wet hair.  
"Can you believe that we're actually gonna get to spend some quiet time together?" She asked.  
"Nope, but I'm looking forward to it."  
"So am I."  
When the doorbell rang, Chandler Jr. ran downstairs to answer the door. I gave Monica a soft peck on the lips and went downstairs. When I got downstairs, Chandler Jr. had already opened the door. Joey and Ross came in as I reached the bottom step.  
"You guys ready?" Joey asked Chandler Jr.  
"Yep."  
"Go get Codie," Chandler said.  
"Okay," he said running up the steps.  
"Thanks for doing this," Chandler said to Joey and Ross.  
"We don't mind," Ross said.  
"Where's Mon?" Joey asked.  
"She's upstairs getting dressed."  
Seconds later, the two boys came bounding down the stairs with their overnight bags in their hands. They were excited about spending the weekend with Joey and uncle Ross. Monica came downstairs dressed in a yellow flowered thin strapped dress that was a little above her knees and that tied in the back. She was wearing white sneakers. Monica had only gained eight pounds so far which I think all went to her breasts and stomach. She looked great. She got around pretty good too. She was barely sick or tired. She had weird cravings like eating peanut butter on her apples, ketchup on her eggs, sour cream with beacon, and hot sauce on her potato chips. She occasionally suffered from insomnia, but other than that, the pregnancy was pretty easy for her. Thinking of how good this pregnancy is going, I'm reminded of the very first time she became pregnant……..  
I was sitting in my room when she came in with the news. We had only slept together once, but that was all it took. She was standing at the door looking really uncomfortable. I knew that something was wrong the minute she walked in and closed the door.  
"Chandler, I'm pregnant."  
"Are you serious?"  
"And yes it's yours. I haven't slept with Johnnie."  
Johnnie was her boyfriend at the time. Days after we slept together, we felt that it was a mistake and we remained friends. Not long after, she began dating Johnnie. Rachel introduced them. They were dating for two months before Monica found out that she was pregnant. She waited a week before telling me.  
"I don't believe this," I said.  
"I know."  
"Why did you wait so long before telling me?"  
"I was scared okay."  
"Did you tell Johnnie?"  
"Not yet."  
"Are you gonna…y'know…keep it?"  
"Of course I'm gonna keep it. You don't want me to?"  
"I wouldn't ask you to get an abortion."  
"Good, because I wouldn't."  
"I know that. So, when are you gonna tell Johnnie?"  
"I don't know Chandler!"  
"Okay, just bite my head off."  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to."  
At that moment, although still obviously in shock, I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss her. Instead, I got up off the bed, went over to her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. I was feeling as if I had been punched in the stomach. It was bad enough that us sleeping together was a secret from our closest friends and that we had decided to never sleep together again, but her having a boyfriend and her being pregnant made things worse for us.  
The following week we were all seated in the living room. Monica had just come out of her room. She stood in front of the TV with her back to it. We were about to tell them about what was going on with us…at least that's what I thought.  
"I'm gonna do all the talking," she said looking at me.  
I should have known right then that things weren't going to happen the way we planned.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Wow…um…um…"  
"Did you tell Johnnie? Is that what you wanted to ask Rach?" Phoebe said.  
"Yeah."  
"I haven't told him yet."  
"You haven't even been with him that long. He's gonna freak out," Ross said.  
"I know."  
"Well, you know that we're here for you Mon," Rachel reminded her.  
"Thanks."  
When I looked at Chandler, I noticed that he was glaring at me. I was supposed to tell them that Chandler was the father, not Johnnie. The worst part was that I had planned it that way. I didn't know why, but I knew that I would have to come up with an answer later.  
"Are you scared to tell him?" Ross asked.  
"Yeah, I am."  
"I'm sure it'll be fine," Phoebe said.  
"I don't think so," I said.  
"Why?" Joey asked.  
Chandler looked at me as if he expected me to tell them that he was the actual father, and I was about to when Johnnie walked in. Chandler was the first to get up and leave.  
"Guys, I'll talk to you later."  
"What's wrong?" Johnnie asked, taking me by the hand as they left.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Sounds serious," he said, sitting on the couch.  
"It is."  
"What is it?"  
"Well…shit, this is hard to say."  
"You wanna break up with me?"  
"After I tell you this, you'll wanna break up with me."  
"I don't like the sound of this."  
"You won't like the news any better."  
"Just tell me."  
"I'm pregnant," I said closing my eyes.  
"This is a joke right?"  
"No," I said, opening my eyes.  
"I hope you're not telling me that I'm the father because that's virtually impossible being that we've never slept together."  
"Of course not."  
"So what you're telling me is that you've been cheating on me?"  
"I haven't cheated on you."  
"What?"  
"It was before I started dating you. I slept with this guy I've known for years one night. We decided after that night that it would be best if we remained friends. I haven't slept with him since."  
"Does he know?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you keeping it?"  
"Yeah."  
"I see."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't apologize . Look, you're right. This just isn't my thing. It's just a little too much for me to handle right now."  
"I understand."  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"I expected this to happen. Don't worry about it."  
Without another word, he stood up and came over to hug me. When he broke the hug, he looked at me one last time and left the apartment.  
Days later, when I had come out of the bathroom, Chandler was sitting on the couch with his arms folded across his chest. I was halfway to my room when I noticed him.  
"You've been avoiding me long enough," he said angrily.  
Sensing a major fight coming on, I took a deep breath and went over to sit in the chair next to the couch.  
"What the hell was that all about the other day?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"That's all you have to say?"  
"I didn't know what else to do."  
"Telling them the truth would have been a start."  
"I got scared. I was about to tell them but Johnnie came in."  
"This happened days ago Mon!" He said raising his voice.  
"I know that," I said, getting upset.  
"Then why didn't you say something after you talked to Johnnie that night? Or yesterday? Or Today? Did you even tell him who the father is?"  
"No. I haven't even told our friends yet."  
"Well, when are you gonna tell them? When the baby's born?"  
"Stop yelling at me Chandler!"  
"Can you blame me? I'm pissed. We were supposed to tell them together. Then you pull this shit."  
"Chandler, I realize that you're upset with me and you have every right to be, but can you please lower your voice?"  
"Why should I? No one's here."  
"I just think that we should talk this out. Not yell at each other. We need to discuss this like adults."  
"That's funny. You didn't discuss the fact that you were gonna have our friends believe that the father of our child is Johnnie's, with me."  
I shouldn't have done that."  
"Damn right you shouldn't have. I'm outta here."  
He got up and headed to the door. He looked back at me before slamming the door behind him. My eyes watered after he left. I was thinking about going after him, but I knew that he wouldn't want to talk to me while he was that upset. I felt the urge to go over to his and Joey's apartment, take him in my arms, kiss him, and tell him how much I wanted him. I couldn't stand Chandler being angry with me. I put my hands over my face and sobbed.   
I closed the door to my room and sat on my bed. It was hard to believe that Monica had pulled a stunt like that. What was she thinking? Did she think that I would approve of what she did? I was so furious with her. I had to walk out because I was about say some things that I knew I would regret the minute they came out of my mouth. The weird thing was that I was not only angry with her, but I wanted for her to be right there with me. In my arms. Monica meant a lot to me and I suddenly began to feel bad for the way I behaved, although I had every right to be angry. She looked as if she was about to cry when I left. Minutes later, I got up off my bed and walked over to the door. When I opened it up, Monica stood there with tears in her eyes. I backed away from the door to allow her to come in. I closed the door and turned to face her. Without a word, I took her in my arms and held her close as she cried.  
"I'm so sorry Chandler."  
"I know."  
"It was stupid and mean," she said, holding me tighter.  
"Shhh."  
I caressed her hair and rubbed her back. I was still a little angry, but it soon faded away. I held her in my arms until she stopped crying. I completely melted once I looked into her eyes. For a split second, I had forgotten what I was mad about. Her arms remained around my waist as I touched her face. With our faces just an inch away from each other, kissing was inevitable. Our lips touched for a few seconds before she drew back and looked at me again. I rose my left hand to touch her face. She closed her eyes at the touch of my hand and I kissed her. I gave her soft pecks on the lips and it soon turned passionate.  
Minutes later, we pulled apart. She touched my face and apologized again.  
"I'll tell them the truth. I promise. I want to be with you Chandler."  
Just as I was about to kiss her again, she groaned in pain.   
"Mon, what's wrong?"  
"I don't know," she cried.  
I walked her over to the bed so that she could rest. When she sat down, she held her stomach and cried out again. She grabbed on to the blanket that laid across my bed and laid her forehead against it. I sat beside her and rubbed her back to calm her, but the pain got worst.  
"Something's not right!" she said.  
Half hour later, we were in the emergency room. When they had taken Monica, I went to call the gang. I told them that Monica was at the hospital but I would tell them what was going on when they arrived. I needed to be by Monica's side. I was so terrified that I was shaking. I wanted to be strong for her, but I didn't know how. Monica was the strong one.  
NEXT UP…….UNEXPECTED LOSS 


End file.
